


Date Night

by Vorcha_Girl



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/pseuds/Vorcha_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha Traynor and Jane Shepard have their date night rudely interrupted by the press!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**A/N - Written for the awesome candleinthenight91 on Tumblr! I hope you enjoy this story about these two lovely ladies!**

* * *

 

"You know, if you hadn't decided to demolish that sushi restaurant and all those poor innocent fish, we could have been enjoying sushi right now," Sam lamented, her tawny eyes teasing. "Not that I'm complaining about _authentic asari cuisine_ , but sushi would have gone down a real treat tonight."

Shepard watched as her girlfriend speared some of the purple tinged salad on her fork and popped it in her mouth, chewing and swallowing with a curiously intense look on her face, as though she were analysing every nuance of flavour. Her lips pulled down slightly, her nose wrinkled and her eyes watered a moment later as she grabbed up a glass of water and took a few swallows, evidently deciding that this particular dish was not to her taste.

Sam’s face was beautifully expressive; she often said more with a twist of her lips or the narrowing of her eyes then she said in words.

Shepard tucked her red hair behind her ears and grinned. "Craving _Takoyaki_ are we?"

"I do like fried octopus balls," Sam said wistfully. "And _sashimi_."

"Blame the clone.” Shepard put her fork down and pushed her plate away. "She's the one who tried to kill me and shot up the restaurant! I was a victim!"

Her girlfriend grinned. "I suppose, but I can't help but imagine _two_ of you could have been rather fun in certain circumstances-" she froze and a look of dismay flew over her face. "Oh no. Don't look now, but your friend Khalisah is outside with her tabloid buddies."

Shepard glanced over her shoulder before she could stop herself, inwardly wincing at the small gathering of journalists outside the restaurant excitedly gesturing in her direction. Even since the clone's body had turned up they'd been hounding her, wanting to know who the mysterious other Commander Shepard was, and in some cases even demanding she take a DNA test to prove her identity. It was infuriating, _annoying_ , and today they'd gone so far as to camp outside of her apartment building!

But following her on her date with Sam? This was a new low.

"This is ridiculous," Shepard looked away and caught her girlfriend's gaze. "I'm so sorry about this, Sammy."

"Hey, it comes with the territory with you, so I understand. Besides, you're totally worth it." Sam took her hand and squeezed it, rubbing her thumb gently over her knuckles. "I'd face a thousand Khalisah’s for you if I had to."

She returned the smile. "Hopefully it won't come to that. Come on, let's get out of here before they come in and ruin everyone else's night too."

They transferred credits to cover their bill and bribed their way out the back entrance, hurrying through the kitchen hand in hand and feeling very conspicuous in their heels and cocktail dresses. Shepard had to admit there was something oddly invigorating about sneaking through the bustling kitchen with Sam; half-pretending they were on the run from Cerberus agents rather than just the press. And as they scurried out the back door and into the dimly lit alleyway, she couldn’t help but think that Sam had never looked as beautiful as she did now; flushed and full of life.

“Do you think they saw us?” Sam asked in a whisper as they snuck towards the mouth of the alley, backs pressed tightly against the wall and hands clasped together.

“I hope not.” Shepard paused, automatically reaching for a sidearm that wasn’t there. Not that she’d actually _shoot_ the journalists, but it was hard to break the habit of a lifetime.

They could see the bustling crowds of the Silversun Strip ahead of them, colourfully dressed people going about their lives without a care in the world.  Shepard tightened her fingers around Sam’s and without waiting another moment, pulled her forward and joined the crowd, instantly falling into step with a small group of people. For the briefest of seconds she thought they’d gotten away with it; that they’d managed to sneak away from the tabloid hounds.

Then she heard something beep and a moment later a camera-drone began to circle her head.

“Oh damn,” Sam muttered. “Come on; time to run!”

Shepard laughed despite herself as Sam used her omni-tool to hack the camera-drone and bring it crashing down near them, then they took off running together, their heels clattering loudly on the polished stone tiles. They ran for the nearest safe haven, the Castle Arcade, with, judging from the shouts behind them, the reporters close on their tails.

  _“Commander Shepard! A moment of your time!”_

_“Commander Shepard! Tell us about the body!”_

_“Commander Shepard! What are you hiding? Why are you running?”_

 The voices rang out as Sam dragged her across the foyer, audible above the happy shouts of children and the obnoxious beeping of the arcade games. Shepard looked back to see the reporters in close pursuit; Khalisah out in front with a look of determination on her face, and the others scrambling to keep up behind her. They barged through the crowd with no consideration for the patrons, even knocking aside kids.

_Damn the woman! Didn’t she have anything better to do in the middle of a war?_

 Shepard came to a stop halfway up the stairs and tugged on Sam’s hand. “Sam stop, I’m not running anymore!”

“What?” She looked startled as she swung her to a stop and pulled her back a step.

“Trust me!” Shepard winked at Sam and glanced slyly at the approaching reporters. “Let’s give them something to _actually_ talk about, shall we?”

Sam’s eyes lit up with understanding and she giggled and nodded as Shepard swept her into her arms, dipped her low, and slid one arm teasingly low across her back. She brought her mouth to Sam’s with teasing slowness, the shouts and yells of the intruding press fading away as she lost herself in soft red lips, skin that smelled like vanilla lotion and honeysuckle perfume, and a soft happy sigh that brought back memories of endless happy nights together.

A series of lights went off; cameras flashes no doubt, and Shepard deepened the kiss, swirling her tongue along Sam’s and tightening the arm around her lower back as she anchored the other firmly in her hair. Sam nibbled her lower lip in response, and with a chuckle Shepard straightened and they broke apart, flushed, and with their hair mussed.

The arcade continued to ring out with the sounds of happy children and the loud beeps of machines, but the reporters had frozen and were staring at them with wide eyes. They surged forward at the same time, the dead clone story forgotten as they fought for an exclusive quote from Commander Shepard to go with their brand new image of the Saviour of the Citadel with her girlfriend.

_It wasn’t quite the escape from the press she’d wanted_ , Shepard thought as she clung to Sam’s hand and faced down the press, _but at least she was facing them with the woman she loved._

**The End**


End file.
